2010
This article contains information on e-wrestling events that are scheduled to happen in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in 2010. 'Events' 'January' *'January 2' - Apex of the Decade congratulates X on being named #6 of all-time. *'January 11' - LPW Inferno 15.4 **Opposing the rule of The Illuminati, Jude Maxwell and Eddie B. successfully defeated D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask in a tag team main event. Elsewhere, the LPW Idol contest took place to determine who would challenge for the vacant LPW Television Championship. *'January 12' - LPW All-Stars **In the first-ever match featuring the World and International Heavyweight Champions tag teaming, Hatchet Ryda and Styxx were unsuccessful in beating their respective challengers, Andy Savana and Krimson Mask. Also in a legendary encounter, Son of Repoman defeated Phantom Lord, plus the 2009 Achievement Awards were handed out, with Hatchet Ryda winning Wrestler of the Year. **Apex of the Decade congratulated: ***SoL on being named the #1 wrestler during the first decade of the LPW. ***D. Hammond Samuels on being named #2. ***Krimson Mask was named #3. ***Drew Michaels was honored at #4. ***Jaro finished at #5. **Decade Apex of Tag Teams congratulated: ***Madcore Wrestling Alliance were named #1 as the top tag team of the decade. ***Bad Mamma Jammas were honored at #2. ***The Witnesses finished #3. *'January 28' - Ultimate PWA Promo (written by Bloodrose) is the first posted promo on the LPW Wiki. *'January 31' - Hatchet Ryda gallery is the 400th article on LPW Wiki. 'February' *'February 16' - LPW Epic **In the end of one epic feud, Hatchet Ryda retained the LPW World Heavyweight Championship and won back his bitch Jessica in a ladder match against Andy Savana. Also, after defeating Phantom Lord in a Love Him or Lose Him match, Pope Fred and Zest's wedding was interupted by Little Red and Krimson Mask. And in a the battle of the brothers, Eric Scorpio gained retribution by defeating CAK in an Unsanctioned match. *'February 23' - LPW Capital Punishment **Styxx took it to the limit, by successfully defending his LPW International Heavyweight Championship against former champion Mass Chaos and The Beast of LPW Krimson Mask after hitting Chaos with a Terror Cutter. In other notable matches, St. Jayne Nighthawk won the LPW Idol tournament and winning the LPW Television Championship, Eddie B. defeated D. Hammond Samuels in 8 seconds, and Nigel Vanderbilt hit the Jungle Kick on SoL to win a Teacher vs. Student Match. 'March' *'March 16' - LPW Insanity LIVE from San Juan **With the odds stacked against both men, cYnical finally regained the World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Hatchet Ryda in a spectacular match after hitting the cYntrifical Force. Also, CAK retained his LPW Transatlantic Championship against Black Reaper, Little Red defeated Roseanne in a un-traditional Ladies Match, Justus reigned supreme against Phantom Lord, and the new team of Joe Michaels and MC Steel, christened as Revelations, and Andy Savana and NPD qualified for the Schizo Wild Tournament. 'April' becomes LPW Wiki's 1,000th image.]] *'April 1' - The image for the FMW Television Tag Team Championship becomes our 1,000th image. *'April 6' - LPW Inferno 16.1 **After Ultramarcus failed to use his General Manager position to gain the Western States Heritage Championship, leaving Jude Maxwell's undefeated streak in tact, Damion Kross announced himself as the new LPW President and Drew Michaels as the acting General Manager of Inferno. In other matches, Eric Scorpio, Bobino, and White Falcon bested Son of Repoman, Atlas Adams, and Sheepster, Andy Savana pinned Killswitch in a Altered Reality preview match, Jeff Watson and Nigel Vanderbilt defeated the new team of Jack Eastwood and Damien Blaze, and newcomer Patsy Sharpe dominated rookies Ian Oberon and Leon Caprice. Also, Jude and Magic announced the six participants in The Next Jude Maxwell, with the Black Ada being revealed as the mystery participant. 'May' *'May 1' - LPW Insanity LIVE from New Orleans **Playing the hometown hero, cYnical once again thwarted Little Red's plans, successfully defending the World Heavyweight Championship by defeating NPD in a Memory Lane match that saw former cYn enemies "Sick" Nick and Bloodrose interfere. But in the shocking conclusion, Jaro returned to LPW using the Owner's Cup as his ticket for a title match. *'May 5' - After failing a game of Hide & Seek with the Insanity general manager, Little Red stripped Pope Fred of the LPW Hardcore Championship. A title match for the vacant title was announced between Phantom Lord and Seth Omega. *'May 9' - The Golden Age becomes LPW Wiki's 500th article! *'May 15' - LPW Inferno 16.2 **In an Altered Reality preview of the brand rivalry between Insanity and Inferno, Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos of The Misfits defeated the Watchmen's Black Reaper and Justus to win the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. In addition, Sheepster won his first singles title by ending Jude Maxwell's unprecendented winning streak to become the new LPW Western States Heritage Champion. *'May 30' - The Newest Testament becomes LPW Wiki's 600th article! 'June' *'June 4' - The LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide video game is released. *'June 8' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Boise **An epic match ended on a bad note, as cYnical and Jaro battled for Insanity's top prize. But the interference from X and Andy Savana turned it into an all out brawl. This left Little Red made furious, putting the four men in a Fatal 4-Way match for the World Title. In addition, Savana and the Watchmen survived a 8-Man Elimination Tag, Krimson Mask crushed Joshanaitor, and CAK defended his title against Son of Shockey. After the Hardcore Title became vacant it was Seth Omega who walked away the champion after a brutal match with Phantom Lord. 'July' *'July 9' - SFS becomes LPW Wiki's 700th article! *'July 13' - LPW Inferno 16.3 **In a thrilling match, Eddie B. outmatched LPW's own CEO Damion Kross after hitting the Lowered Expectations: Uncut. In other action, Sean Jensen became the new LPW Television Champion, Jude Maxwell downed Ultramarcus in a grudge match, and Andy Savana, Seth Omega, and Bobino defeated Interpol in a Altered Reality Preview match *'July 24' - The LPW Wiki main page gets a makeover! 'August' *'August 1' - LPW Insane Asylum **cYnical outlasted X, Andy Savana and Jaro after pinning Savana for the victory, becoming the first person to defend the World title 4 straight shows. Also, Ash Strife defended his title against Monroe, Jason Gravis finally beat the monster of Krimson Mask, Joe Michaels won the battle of the brothers, and Seth Omega won the first ever Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber. *'August 19' - LPW Redemption **The Altered Reality V main event was booked, as Styxx retained his title hitting the Ganzo Bomb off a ladder on Son of Repoman, then grabbing the title in a successful title defense. Also, Monroe won the Prison Yard Brawl, Ultramarcus became LPW Western States Heritage Champion, Sean Jensen retained the LPW Television title, Tromboner Man was booked for Homecoming, and Inferno was officialy renamed Pyromania. 'September' *'September 17' - Congratulations to Silver Hawx on being promoted as LPW Wiki head administrator. *'September 20' - Altered Reality V Selection Show **Hosted by SoL and Drew Michaels, the Altered Reality V tag team elimination squads were selected. In the 5-on-5 main event, Team Insanity would be co-captained by Krimson Mask and Andy Savana, and picked Jason Gravis, Nigel Vanderbilt, and Joe Michaels, while Pyromania would be captained by Jude Maxwell and Son of Repoman, with Eddie B., Bobino, and Monroe filling out the team. 'October' *'October 22' - Altered Reality V **In an epic encounter between former Bad Mamma Jammas stablemates, cYnical (Insanity's LPW World Heavyweight Champion) defeated Styxx (Pyromania's LPW International Heavyweight Champion) to return the Martinez Cup to Insanity, gaining a three-count courtesy of Sheepster. **In 5-on-5 brand warfare, Krimson Mask led Team Insanity (also consisting of Joe Michaels, Nigel Vanderbilt, Jason Gravis, and Andy Savana) over Team Pyromania (Jude Maxwell, Son of Repoman, Eddie B., Bobino, and Monroe), eliminating all five opponents in the main event tag team elimination match. **The Watchmen (Black Reaper and Justus) defeated The Misfits' Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos to reclaim the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. After the match, Michaels was attacked by Haemoglobin with a gun, revealing himself to be a transformed Tromboner Man. **In Champion vs. Champion matches, Ash Strife (Insanity's LPW Canadian Champion) defeated Ultramarcus (Pyromania's LPW Western States Champion), and Seth Omega (Insanity's LPW Hardcore Champion) defeated Sean Jensen (Pyromania's LPW Television Champion). **In other matches, X fought to a draw against Ken Ryans, Phantom Lord defeated Villiano 187 in a staged match where Villiano joined AntiVenom, and Team Pyromania defeated Team Insanity in a rookie elimination match, with the survivors including Atlas Adams, Big B. Brown, Haemoglobin, and Killswitch. *'October 23' - Out of character to start the sixth LPW season during the State of Pyromania Address, Tromboner Man announces himself as the new head writer of Pyromania, replacing Drew Michaels after three years of fantastic work. *'October 25' - Out of character during the State of Insanity Address, Ash Strife officially announces himself as the new head writer of Insanity replacing Krimson Mask after two years on the job. *'October 29' - Pepseeh, the handler behind e-wrestlers such as Magic and Jude Maxwell, is promoted as LPW Wiki's third administrator. 'November' *'November 10' - Homecoming pre-show **The sixth season for Lords of Pain Wrestling kicked off with the first ten selections of 2010 LPW Draft. With the first overall pick, Insanity selected Jude Maxwell while Pyromania drafted Ultramarcus. Insanity would also pick cYnical, X, Mass Chaos, and Ash Strife, while Pyromania selected Styxx, Ken Ryans, Drew Michaels, and Sean Jensen. **In the main event, Jensen retained the LPW Television Championship over Jeff Watson. Following the match, Jensen said to not call him a Misfit. *'November 16' - Homecoming **Sheepster was the first draftee of the main show at number 11, with the last draftee being Tromboner Man, who forced Pyro GM Drew Michaels to draft him to his respective brand. **In the main event match, Sheepster (#11) became the third Triple Crown Champion, beating Martinez Cup winner cYnical (#3) to win his first world championship. **Styxx (draftee #4) retained his International Heavyweight Championship against Ultramarcus (#2) in a grueling match. **Ash Strife (#9) beat the odds and defended his Canadian Heavyweight Championship against Phantom Lord (#19), Mass Chaos (#7), Jude Maxwell (#1) and Big B. Brown (#27) in a Battle Royal. **In an Altered Reality rematch, Ken Ryans defeated X for a mystery contract. The contract was revealed to be a contract saying that the winner was better than the loser. X originally signed the contract "Ben Starr", but Ryans hit X with the briefcase, and forced him to sign it with his own blood. **Tromboner Man (#44), in what was supposed to be his last match, hit the Spitvalve on Reaper to defeat The Watchmen (#13/#14) in a handicap match **Son of Shockey (#15) overcame Seth Omega (#24) for the Hardcore Championship in a Barbed Wire match *'November 28' - In LPW Wiki news, congratulations to Spriggins for his edit of LPW Insanity (season 6), eclipsing 10,000 edits. 'December' *'December 4' - The 2010 LPW Achievement Awards nominee list is posted. *'December 8' - LPW Insanity LIVE from the Norfolk Scope **Insanity returned with an epic main event pitting number one draft pick Jude Maxwell against Martinez Cup winner, cYnical. In a back-and-forth contest, Maxwell was able to get the duke. *'December 9' - LPW Pyromania 17.1 **In the main event, the red-hot Ken Ryans was able to get the better of Pyromania's first round draft pick Ultramarcus. After the match, Ryans pulled out the briefcase he won at Redemption (2008) from the Inferno 7 match in which he earned a world title match. Ryans would challenge Styxx for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship at Honor Roll. Also, Morpheus returned to an LPW ring for the first time in four years, defeating Justus in a seesaw affair. *'December 19' - LPW Epic II becomes LPW Wiki's 800th article. Category:Years